A New Enemy is Born
by EvilXander
Summary: The First has a plan that involves Xander. What ever does it consist of? Read and find out. Please do R/R as this is my first Story
1. A new evil surfaces

It was a cool night as Xander was walking back home from Buffy's house. He was in a rather chipper mood, but that was soon to all change. As he was walking, a guy literally bumped into him. Xander stopped for a moment and watched the guy walk off. He sighed as he shook his head as he continued on his way home. He never did get any respect. Everyone was always over looking him or they were bossing him around. It was always like this for him, ever since he could rember. He finally made his way to his apartment building as he walked up the stairs to his floor and he finally made it home. He took the key out of his pocket as he placed it in the key hole. He turned it slightly, walking in and closing the door behind him. He locked the dead bolt, turned around, and made his way into the bathroom where he walked over to the shower and turned on the water to just the right level of hot and cold. He turned back around, got undressed, and looked in the mirror.  
"You are one sexy beast Xander Harris" he said as he started to pose. He smiled a bit as he stomped posing and leaned forward toward the mirror and looked at his teeth. He picked out a stray pop corn cornal as he stepped back and admired his reflection once more. He was just about to turn around and step into the shower, as he started to feel a great deal of pain in his stomach. He wrapped his arms around hiself as he doubled over in pain, but as he was bending down, he hit his head with enough force that he knocked hiself out cold. He laided there on the cold bathroom floor as a black light en gulped his body. Outside the window, if he was still awake, he would have noticed a figured dressed in black making a hasty retreat back into the night.   
  
Mean while, on the other side of town, a white light appeared in an a banded alley way. The light dimmed then completely went out. A figure walked out of the alley way wearing tan cargo pants, dark tan boots, a white tank top and a black leather trench coat. He smirked a bit as he looked around. "Time for some revenge" he said to hiself as he made his way down the street.  
As he walked he ran into the same guy that bumped into Xander and didn't apologize. The man smirked a bit as he walked right in front of the guy and looked at him. "You didn't say sorry" he said as he looked at him. The guy blinked and growled "Move"  
"Or else?" the man asked.   
"Or else this" the guy said as he threw a punch tword the mans face. The man threw up his right hand and caught the fist as he started to bend the arm back   
"Oh I'm sorry, were you groan try and punch me?" he said with a chuckle as he reached around with the other hand and lifted the guy up off the ground.   
The guy looked down at the man and said "What are you?"   
The man cocked his arm back as he threw the guy threw the window of a near by store. He reached into his trench coat as he grabbed his lighter and a cig. The light from the flame shown his face as he smirked "Names Xander" he said as he stepped over the broken glass after the guy.  
  
Back in the apartment, Xander was just coming too. He sat up with a glazed look in his eye as he placed his hand on his forehead. "Rubber sinks. That would be a very good idea" he said as he placed his other hand up on the sink and hoisted hiself up to his feet.  
"In fact, rubber bathroom things would be useful" he sat down on the toilet as he felt the lump on his head "Man that is going to leave a mark" he said  
"Now what was I going to do? Oh yes, a shower" he said to hiself as he pulled back the white shower curtain and stepped in. Ice cold water hit his body as he jumped up and hit is head on the ceiling. He started to curse loudly as he stepped out of the tub as quickly as he could.  
"This really isn't my night tonight" he said as he threw a towel around his waist. He walked over and turned off the water as he walked back over to the mirror to assets the damage that he had taken. He sighed a bit as he lost all hopes of taking a hot shower tonight and he walked into his bed room to put on some clothes.  
  
Evil Xander smirked a bit as he saw that they were in a hardware store. "Oh come on now, don't hide. It's only going to make it worse when I do find you" he called out into the darkness. The guy he thrown threw the window crouched down behind one of the registers hoping to not be noticed.   
"You know, you did bring this upon yourself. If you had just apologized liked I asked, I would have made your death quick and not that painful, but no, you had to do it the hard way" he said with an evil smirk upon his face yet again   
"But I do enjoy doing things the hard way. Much more fun" he said. he was about to turn around to the hiding place of the guy as he heard the alarm for the store go off  
"Great, now I wont be able to finish you off before the cops arrive" he said with a growl in his voice as he walked away   
"But I will be back for you, trust me, I will hunt you down and kill you" he said as he walked over to the window and jumped out. He quickly walked as fast as he could in the opposite direction wanting to put as much distance between him and to police as he could. He made his way up a hill when he decided to turn around and see what was going on. Sure enough, he saw flashing blue and red lights of about four police cars. He smirked for a moment then turned back around and made his way twords the Bronze  
  
In a cave not to far from the town of Sunnydale, The First was in the form of the Mayor as he looked at the bringers. "So I take it that the spell was a success? Man this makes me feel good, if I wasnt dead, I would treat you all out to some ice cream" he said with a smile on his face  
"What better way to destroy the slayer than to make an evil copy of her closest friend. But just not any ordinary copy. A copy with the strength to defeat her. And as an added twist. A copy that is part of her friend, meaning if she killed it, her friend would die as well" He looked at a few bringers as he smiled still "Good work boys, now go find me some potentials and please do kill them" 


	2. Xander Arrested!

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy The Vampire Slayer nor any of the characters, but the idea behind Evil Xander is mine, and if used, I want some sort of recognition *smirks* No actually, he is an char that I came up with based on the season three episode "The Wish" But I wanted to make someone sorta like Vampire Xander, but not a Vampire, but he still had the strength to go toe to toe with the slayer, and look at me, I have turned into Mr. Rambler. Any ways, enjoy the second chapter, I will try and have chapter three up soon. Hey, I got this one up in less than a day, so who know. *Smirks again*  
In the Sunnydale police station, the guy that Evil Xander attacked sat in a chair across from a detectives desk. He sipped a bit of water as he detective wrote down everything that the guy described. A sketch artist was behind them making a sketch as well. He showed it to the guy and the guy nodded "That's him, that's the man who attacked me"   
The Detective scratched his head for a moment swearing that he had seen that face before. Then it hit him. He went to school with him. "Xander Harris" he said as the guys eyes lit up with fright. The detective put out a bulletin on Xander and he went to get a warrant for his arrest.  
  
Evil Xander stood at the entrance of the bronze as he narrowed his eyes for a moment. He had a bad feeling about something, but he couldn't quite place his figure on it quite yet. He shrugged the feeling off as he looked at the bouncer. The bounce looked at him for a moment then extended his hands for the cash. Xander reached into his pockets hoping to find some cash but no such luck. He shrugged a bit as he pointed to the alley way   
"Hey I thought I heard a sound" he said to the bouncer as the bouncer turned his head. As soon as the bouncer did, Xander slugged him with most of his strength , which was still enough to knock him out. Xander smirked a bit as he reached up with his right hand and pulled the door to the bronze open and walked in. He stood at the entrance for a moment as he took in all the sights and the sounds of the place. This was basically his second home. Well more like his good sides second home, but none the less, it was also his. He made his way to the bar as he sat down and looked at the bartender.  
"Beer" he said as the bartender nodded and he turned around resting his back against the bar. He narrowed his eyes once more, he had a feeling that he was being watched. He looked up to the second floor of the club, and sure enough he was. Someone who resembled Anya stood there watching him. He quickly turned around hoping that he wasn't seen. He didn't want to be exposed, not yet at least, and he knew that Anya had a big mouth. He quickly decided that he should leave the place, and that's just what he did. He got up and made a hasty exit out of the Bronze and down the sidewalk. Anya stood there in her spot as she blinked for a moment than shook her head.  
  
Meanwhile, in his apartment, Xander was just getting settled down to watch some Nick at Nite. He had his pop corn all pop, remote by his lazy-boy and he even had a bottle of beer opened. He was all set for some quality classic TV. Then there was a knock at the door.   
"Never fails, I get all nice and comfortable, then some demon shows up and causes havoc and I have to help save the world" he grumbled as he walked tword the door. He stood there for a moment just to make sure that he wasn't hearing things, but sure enough, there was another knock at the door. He looked to his right to make sure that he had a stake for easy access, but then he said to his self "Idiot. Evil doesn't knock on the door when it wants to kill you." He shook the thought out of his head as he started to undo the locks on his door. He opened the door as he saw two officers standing in front of him  
"Xander Harris" said a small, balding fat one "You are under arrest" Xander blinked for a moment then started to say something. But the other one, a tall thin man, walked into the apartment and grabbed Xander's arms behind his back and started to place the cuffs on them. "What is this all about!?!" Xander asked as he was being pushed out of the door, his neighbors had open their doors and poked their heads out to see what was going on  
"I knew he was trouble" Mrs. Akers said to her husband. They had the apartment next to his. The small fat cop started to read him his rights as they got outside. They opened the car door and shoved him in as they got in and drove him down town 


	3. Death to Mrs Akers

Evil Xander stood across the street in the shadows as he watched Xander being put into the cop car. He took a drag of the cig he was smoking as he exhaled the smoked into the air. He waited until he seen the car drive off before he emerged out of the shadows. He walked across the street and towards his new home as Mrs. Akers looked at him.

"Can I help you, you old hag?" He asked in a hateful tone as she glared at him.

"I thought they arrested you?" She asked a little startled by his response. He chuckled as he advanced towards her.

"Things aren't as they always seem" He said as he placed one of his hands around her neck "And you have annoyed me long enough." He said with an evil gleam in his eyes as he walked into her apartment with her still in his clutches. He let go of her as he closed the door.

"W..What are you doing? Get out of here before I call the cops" Mrs. Akers said in a shaky voice.

"I'll leave. When I am damn good and ready to. " He walked towards the phone that was hanging on the wall as he ripped it down like it was nothing. He then walked towards Mrs. Akers. She grabbed a table lamp that was near her and hurled it at him as hard as she could. Xander chuckled as he swatted the thing away like it was a bug. "Is that the best you can do? Your not even making this challenging are you" he said as he walked right up to her. "Oh well, I grow tired of this" He said as he wrapped his hand around her neck once more and walked over to the window. "This is where we say our good byes Mrs. Akers. Have a nice after life" He said as he hurled her out of the window. He leaned over as he watch her slam into a parked car. He smiled satisfied as he walked back into the hallway.

Meanwhile back at the police station, Good Xander was standing up with a few other thugs as the man Evil Xander attacked, Mr. Jenkins, identified him. He was then finger printed and had his mug shot made. At last he was able to get his one phone call and he knew right off the bat who he was going to call. He dialed Buffy's number as he awaited for his friend to pick up.

"Hello..." Xanders face lit up as he heard Xander's voice. "Buffy, thank goodness it's me...." "You have reached the Summers residence. Please leave your name and number at the beep and I will get back to you" said the recording. Xander hung up the phone as he turned and looked at the officer who was standing behind him. "I doubt that saying that I have an evil twin will get me out of this?" he said with a nervous chuckle as the cop poked him in the back with his night stick and Xander got up. He was led to his cell and the door was slammed into his face. He placed his hands around the bars as he let out a sigh. This wasn't his night.


End file.
